


Babies

by Bolontiku



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Harley meets my OFC!Roman Vale, this is inspired by an old Batman episode that I vaguely remember and thanks to @suz-123 for plot bunny-ing me with a video not so long ago... enjoy!!





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzannahbee123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/gifts).



There were days that he walked around in a daze, work just wasn’t the same, not much caught his attention anymore, it had been some time since he had been able to focus on anything and Roman just felt as if something were missing.

It was the laughter that caught his attention breaking him out of his daze, who laughed like that? That loudly? It was a high pitched giggle he thought, frowning he followed the sound.

Roman stopped dead as his mossy green eyes landed on two spotted hyena’s, he had never thought he would see them, surely he had heard of the animals, who hadn’t watched an episode of Animal Kingdom or been fascinated with such creatures growing up? But to see them here? On the busy streets of New York??

Not to mention they were collared. The woman that held the leash to them smiled broadly to herself, blond with blue eyes, she walked confidently down the street without a care in the world and Roman couldn’t blame her, who would dare approach a woman handling such animals?

He found himself following in her wake, people scattering away from the large creatures. They must come to his hip, which made him wonder just how she managed to keep them?

***

It had been awhile since Harley had been shopping and a girl needed a day of shopping and pampering. Of course this meant taking the babies out, it did no good to have them cooped up in the house, ever since she had struck out on her own she had no one but her babies. Bud and Lou were her world and she took much better care of them than Jay ever would.

She frowned, mood souring at the thought of her ex. Of course the hyena’s seemed to feel her change in mood and backtracked, one on either side of her and pushed their large bodies against her legs. 

Reaching out she dropped a hand to their heads, their cackles making her grin, nothing to warm the heart than knowing someone loved you. “How bout we take a look in here babies? Think we’ll find a dress to look pretty in?” she asked them, they gave her small huffs and Harley nodded, “I do like the look of that one...” she hummed softly and opened the door.

***

Roman paced outside the high end boutique, it had been some time since he had been nervous about approaching a woman. He had good reason but his curiosity always got the better of him and he felt...something. He took a breath and grabbed hold of the door.

A woman nearly knocked him on his ass as she shoved past him, Roman couldn’t help but shake his head as he stepped into the boutique. He noted a few things.

One: two of the three women working were cowering behind the counter. The third woman stood a foot away from the changing room with an expression he had seen on the faces of all retail workers, complete and utter disregard for life. They had seen everything life had to offer and nothing shocked them anymore.

Two: the hyena’s were exploring the shop, leashes dragging behind them as they curiously poked their noses everywhere they could. Nipping at a woman that was headed straight towards the door, he ducked out of the way just in time to keep from being run over a second time. 

Third: the blond woman stepped from behind a curtain, pale yellow dress hanging off her in an uncomplimentary way. 

Roman couldn’t help but scrunch his face up at the way the dress looked horribly at her and from the reflection mirror he could tell she didn’t like it either.

“Thought you said this one would look good on me?” she asked the woman that stood not too far away.

Pinched face let out a sigh and turned her nose up, “i doubt you could pay for it, will you be bagging and just walking out with it?”

“Hey!”

“I know your kind,” the woman continued, “you used to run around with that mad hatter!”

Harley narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, “ya mean Mr. Jay? That was true, but not anymore, I changed lady and I don’t really appreciate being treated this way!”

Roman watched mouth agape as the woman snubbed her, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the two hyena’s which cackled, stepping towards the older woman, the blond’s posture screaming anger, fists balled and feet spread in anger. There was trouble about to happen and of course he could do nothing to stop it...

“Personally I think this blue dress would look good on you...”

Harley swung around, Roman taking a step back as he held the dress in his hands, her frown pursed and he watched as her blue eyes swept down the length on him and then slowly, sloooowly, made their trek back up. Her smile made him shiver.

“Is that so?” she asked turning towards him and making her way across the floor to him. He was vaguely aware of the large beasts by her side but his eyes never left the woman in front of him. “And who might you be?”

“Roman Vale,” he answered quickly as she tipped her head back keeping his gaze with hers. 

“Harley Quinn,” She introduced herself, arching a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at him and he swallowed as her fingers brushed his, “Stay.” He nodded and she swayed away from him. It wasn’t until the curtain closed that he remembered how to breathe, then again he was attacked at the same time.

***

Harley turned in front of the mirror, glaring at the old woman that stood by. “I like it,” she admitted looking over her shoulder at Roman. 

Roman was a bit preoccupied, he was currently pinned underneath two large monsters which were busy licking and nipping at him, heads butting against him hard enough to send him sprawling onto his back. 

Harley could feel her entire being soften at the view before her, babies had not taken to someone so quickly. The guy was laughing so hard she could tell he was having a time of breathing. They allowed him a moment in which he was able to get to his knee’s only to knock him over onto his back, causing him to break out in more laughter, arms wrapping around their necks, fingers digging into coarse hair.

“You should buy me a drink, take me out in my new dress.” 

Roman shoved a head out of the way, staring up at the blond, “wow... I mean, yeah!” He gave a small grunt as cackling filled the little boutique shoppe. Harley caught the leash and stopped at the counter, digging around in her purse till a hand fell on her shoulder, “I got it.”

She shook her head and smiled, “you picked it out, I can pay fer myself.” Roman nodded as she turned to the pale woman behind the counter, “Go on, take my card,” she coached holding the card out. The woman nodded, scanning the ticket for the dress and then finishing up her transaction. Harley wrapped an arm around Roman’s fingers tightening around his bicep as she smirked up at him, “now about that coffee...”

Roman smiled, a little blush crossing his face as he led her out the shoppe.


End file.
